L'âme du Dragon
by Delioncour
Summary: Un jeune Harry Potter âgé de 4 ans doit apprendre a lutté pour sa survit suite a un tragique acte de Magie. Venez suivre ces aventures ou vous le verrez grandir pour devenir Daemon le démon des flammes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 Privet Drive

Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling le reste m'appartient.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon éclairant une petite pièce d'une lumière orangée. A cette heure matinale, tous les habitants de Privet Drive dormaient encore, tous sauf un.

Un jeune garçon de 4 ans se tenait debout devant une fenêtre, en regardant le soleil se lever. Il était mince les cheveux noirs en bataille, il portait des lunettes trop grandes pour son mince visage et avait sur le front une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair ; ces yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur de tristesse. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle suivit un chemin hélas trop fréquenté. Ce jeune garçon n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, jeune orphelin, recueilli par son oncle et sa tante.

Depuis aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il avait toujours fait de mauvais rêves ou des personnes hurlaient et lançaient des rayons de couleur avec des bouts de bois, le réveillant en pleine nuit le cœur battant d'effroi.

Le jeune Harry ne vit pas le temps passer à regarder le soleil se lever et, perdu dans ses pensées. L'astre fut de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, une vieille horloge sonna, lui indiquant qu'il était six heures du matin, ce qui sortit le jeune Harry de ses pensées sombres et il se dépêcha de regagner sa place dans sont lit, avant que sa tante ne vienne le réveiller. Il ferma la porte avec précaution pour ne pas qu'elle grince, en jetant un dernier regard au soleil qui brillait dehors.

Peu de temps après Harry entendit sa tante descendre l'escalier comme à son habitude, puis tambourina sur la porte d'Harry.  
\- Allez debout ! Immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë.  
Harry l'entendit s'éloigner pour s'activer dans la cuisine, puis elle revint vers la porte.  
\- Ça y est ? Tu es levé ? demanda-t-elle et elle repartit dans la cuisine surveiller sa poêle.  
Le jeune Harry sortit de sa chambre, enfin si on peut appeler un placard sous un escalier une chambre, et rejoignit sa tante dans la cuisine.  
\- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Va mettre la table et tu as intérêt à rien casser cette fois !  
\- Oui tante Pétunia, répondit le jeune Harry de sa petite voix fluette.  
Harry sortit avec mille précautions les assiettes et autre couverts pour préparer la table.  
\- C'est fait tante Pétunia…  
\- Bien va te débarbouiller et une fois fait réveille ton cousin gentiment.  
Harry sortit de la cuisine en trainant des pieds, il avait horreur de devoir réveiller son cousin. Ça finissait toujours mal pour lui. Une fois en haut des escaliers, il rentra dans la salle de bain, vers la baignoire, pour se débarbouiller avec un gant de toilette, puis il s'habilla avec les anciens vêtements trop grands de son cousin, posés à son intention par sa tante sur une chaise. Il était décidé à vite réveiller son cousin, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le taper, comme tous les matins.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Dudley sur la pointe des pieds et secoua son cousin en l'appelant par son prénom deux fois avant de faire un saut en arrière pour éviter le coup de poing habituel. Dudley se redressa sur son énorme derrière en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement lui donnant une ressemblance frappante avec un porcelet. Harry lui sourit de contentement et prit ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre sa tante, avant que Dudley ne se décide de sortir de son lit pour lui faire ravaler son sourire.  
-Ah te voilà, t'as bien réveillé ton cousin au moins ?  
\- Oui tante Pétunia…  
Peu de temps après, Dudley descendit les escaliers avec son père. Une fois installé à table, le père et le fils se goinfrèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent leur petit déjeuner.  
\- Dis tante Pétunia, comment j'ai eu cette cicatrice ? demanda Harry en posant un doigt sur son front.  
\- Dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué tes parents et ne pose pas de questions !  
Harry se mit à bougonner, il avait plein de questions qui lui passaient à l'esprit, dont la plupart était sur ses parents. Tante Pétunia refusait toujours de lui parler d'eux et son oncle, n'en parlons pas, c'était juste une grosse taloche derrière la tête comme réponse à ses questions.

Après le petit déjeuner, il dut débarrasser la table pour que sa tante puisse faire la vaisselle. On était samedi matin et malheureusement pour Harry la journée se passa à un rythme d'escargot à faire différentes tâches ménagères, sous les brimades de Dudley.

Alors que le jeune Harry courait pour fuir son cousin qui avait décidé de faire de lui son punching-ball personnel, il se retrouva caché derrière une vieille malle dans le grenier. Dudley n'y mettait jamais un seul orteil, « trop peur des araignées ou autres bestioles qui si cachent pour manger les petits garçons » comme le disait Dudley. Harry n'avait pas peur des araignées, elles étaient ses compagnes sous l'escalier et elles ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal, contrairement aux Dursley… Harry se décida à quitter le grenier convaincu que son cousin le cherchait dehors, quand son regard se posa sur la vieille malle derrière laquelle il était.

La malle lui semblait familière et rappelait de vieux souvenirs en lui. Il posa sa petite main sur les écritures finement gravées dessus quand soudain elle s'ouvrit comme par magie. Le jeune Harry surpris, tomba sur les fesses ébahi : devant lui, dans la malle, se trouvaient de superbes robes et divers objets étranges. Harry toucha ce tissu et huma les robes qui dégageaient un parfum qui lui fit remonter des souvenirs à l'esprit.  
\- Maman… C'est à maman… dit Harry avec des yeux ronds.  
Il continua à fouiller dans la malle pour y sortir un collier en argent qui, tout comme la malle, s'ouvrit à son contact et montra une photo de ses parents qui dansaient. Le plus étonnant sur cette photo, c'était que les deux personnages bougeaient vraiment…  
\- Harry où es-tu encore passé ! Hurla Pétunia de sa voix suraiguë.  
Harry sursauta et se dépêcha de tout remettre dans la malle, sauf le collier, qu'il mit autour du cou avant de descendre voir ce que lui voulait sa tante.

Arrivé en bas, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner et s'empressa de mettre la table. Harry mit tant d'empressement à mettre la table pour ne pas se faire gronder, qu'il fit tomber une assiette qui se brisa au sol en mille morceaux.  
-Qu'as-tu fait espèce d'incapable ! Hurla Pétunia.  
\- Je… je suis désolé, vais ramasser… dit Harry en se baissant pour ramasser les morceaux, ce qui fit sortir son collier de sous son pull trop grand pour lui.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Pétunia en attrapant le collier qui pendait au cou d'Harry.  
\- C'est à moi ! dit Harry en faisant un mouvement pour dégager la main de sa tante.  
\- A toi ? Tu veux rire ! Tu l'as volé oui ! Donne-moi ça ! dit Pétunia en lui arrachant du cou pour mieux le voir.  
\- C'est à moi, je te dis !  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla Vernon suivi de son fils, dans la cuisine.  
Pétunia devint blême en voyant l'image de sa défunte sœur danser avec son beau-frère tant détesté, elle donna le collier à Vernon qui devint cramoisi en voyant la photo bouger.  
\- Espèce de petit monstre où as-tu trouvé ça ! hurla Vernon tandis que Pétunia se laissa tomber sur une chaise, blanche comme un linge.  
\- Je…je l'ai trouvé dans une malle, dans le grenier…  
\- Quoi mais… dit Vernon en regardant Pétunia.  
\- Impossible elle était verrouillée ! hurla Vernon sur Harry.  
\- Non elle s'est ouverte comme par magie…  
\- LA MAGIE ÇA N'EXISTE PAS ! hurla Vernon à pleins poumons.  
\- CHUT Vernon, les voisins vont t'entendre… dit Pétunia en se précipitant à la fenêtre pour voir, avec son long cou, si personne était derrière.

Vernon, écumant de rage, traversa la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon, suivi d'Harry essayant vainement de récupérer le collier que tenait Vernon dans sa main. Vernon s'arrêta devant la cheminée.  
\- T'es qu'un sale petit monstre comme tes parents. On aurait dû te laisser mourir devant notre porte ! hurla Vernon en jetant le collier dans les flammes sous les yeux impuissants d'Harry.  
\- NONNNN… hurla Harry en tendant les bras vers les flammes comme pour les supplier de lui rendre son bien qui se mit à brûler. Harry, fou de chagrin, se mit à hurler de tristesse avant de se retourner vers son oncle.  
\- Ces toi le montre ! hurla Harry.  
\- Comment oses-tu ! hurla Vernon, en lui donnant une claque magistrale qui fit reculer Harry par la force du coup.  
\- Tu as… hurla Vernon, avant de se taire en voyant les cheveux de Harry se soulever par un vent invisible.

Harry, fou de rage, se mit à serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer et lança un regard plein de fiel à son oncle.  
\- Que fais-tu espèce de monstre ! dit Vernon en perdant la couleur cramoisie de ses joues en regardant les flammes de la cheminée devenir un véritable mur de feu autour de lui et de sa famille blottie, les uns contre les autres, pour échapper aux flammes de plus en plus hautes.

Harry aveuglé par sa rage contre sa famille, se perdit dans un océan de fureur et de flammes dorées. Une intense lumière dorée l'enveloppa, avant de tomber inconscient à cause de la chaleur et de la grande dépense magique utilisée dans les flammes qui se propageaient à toute la maison. Sa famille ainsi que la maison…brûlaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Décision Difficile

Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling le reste m'appartient.

\- Edition spéciale, qui veut l'édition spéciale ! cria un vendeur de journaux devant le ministre de la magie qui le prit au vol.  
\- Arg… Regardez c'est déjà à la Une Albus ! dit le « tout fraîchement élu » ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge en gesticulant avec le journal devant le visage d'Albus Dumbledore.  
\- C'est fort fâcheux… mais comme je vous l'ai dit…  
\- Pas ici Albus ! Allons d'abord à mon bureau pour en parler.  
Cornelius guida Albus au milieu du hall où s'élevait d'une fontaine, des statues d'or plus grandes que nature qui occupaient le centre d'un bassin circulaire. La plus haute de toutes représentait un sorcier de noble apparence, sa baguette magique pointée vers le ciel. Il était entouré d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté, d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces trois derniers contemplaient les deux humains avec adoration.

Des centaines de personnes se dirigeaient vers deux grandes portes d'or, à l'autre bout du hall. La plupart des personnes était plongée dans un journal ou en grande conversation avec leurs voisins montrant le journal pour appuyer leurs dires.  
\- Suivez-moi, dit Cornelius Fudge.  
Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, se frayant un chemin parmi les employés du ministère qui s'écartèrent sur leur chemin en voyant ces deux illustres personnes se diriger vers les portes d'or.

A gauche, sous une pancarte qui indiquait « Sécurité », un sorcier vêtu d'une robe bleue était assis derrière un bureau. En les voyant approcher, il bondit sur ses pieds pour les recevoir en s'inclinant légèrement sur leur passage.  
\- Allez-y Mr le ministre, vous aussi Mr. Dumbledore, dit le jeune Eric en faisant signe à deux sorciers qui ouvrirent la voie en bousculant légèrement la foule qui ne s'écartait pas assez vite sur leur passage. Ils les guidèrent à un hall plus petit où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière des grilles d'or ouvragées.  
\- Place, faite place au ministre de la magie !

Les sorciers écartèrent la foule qui attendait devant un des ascenseurs qui venait juste de s'ouvrir. Le Ministre, Albus et les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. La grille se referma avec bruit et l'ascenseur monta lentement dans un cliquetis de chaînes où il descendit jusqu'au niveau 1, où se trouvait le bureau du Ministre de la magie.

Ils suivirent les sorciers hors de la cabine et longèrent un couloir dans lequel des portes s'alignaient de chaque côté, indiquant les noms des dirigent des différents services du ministère. Arrivés au bout du couloir, les deux sorciers ouvrirent les doubles portes en or finement sculptées puis prirent place de chaque côté des portes pour laisser passer le ministre ainsi que son illustre invité. Une fois rentrés, les gardes fermèrent les portes, laissant Cornelius Fudge et Albus Dumbledore continuer seul leur chemin jusqu'à un bureau où une secrétaire bondit sur ses pieds pour ouvrir les portes du bureau.  
\- Voulez-vous quelque chose ? dit cette dernière.  
\- Non ça ira.  
\- Excusez- moi Mr. le Ministre, mais le chef de la brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie, ainsi que le chef des Oubliators, du service de la Relation avec les Moldus, des Aurors, du service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie attendent à côté pour s'entretenir avec vous…  
\- Et bien qu'ils attendent ! Vous pouvez disposer ! répondit le ministre de la magie.  
\- Bien Mr. le Ministre. La secrétaire s'inclina et ferma les portes, les laissant enfin seul dans le bureau.

Dumbledore laissa vagabonder son regard dans le bureau, remarquant les changements effectués depuis sa dernière visite. Devant lui se trouvait un imposant bureau en chêne richement décoré d'or, où l'on pouvait voir de magnifiques gravures représentant des runes de protection. Sur sa droite se trouvait une grande bibliothèque en chêne également, qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec une corniche en or où une échelle de la même matière coulissait dessus pour accéder aux ouvrages les plus haut. Sur la parti inférieur de la bibliothèque des portes-alignés protégeant les documents les plus importants avec également des gravures de runes de protection. Dumbledore pensa que, malgré les goûts luxueux de Fudge, il savait imposer un certain respect à la fonction de Ministre en choisissant judicieusement son mobilier. Sur le mur derrière Fudge se trouvaient les portraits des anciens ministres morts.

Fudge prit place dans un imposant fauteuil recouvert de cuir rouge à haut dossier finement décoré d'or où une personne de la taille de Hagrid se serait trouvée à son aise. Fudge désigna un siège à Dumbledore où il prit place également.  
\- Comment allons-nous gérer ça Albus, regardez la tonne de courrier qui s'entasse sur mon bureau et le journal de ce matin ! J'ai dû utiliser tout mon pouvoir politique pour taire le nom du responsable ! Imaginez comment réagira l'opinion publique en découvrant que leur héros national est responsable d'une telle catastrophe… dit Fudge d'un air désespéré.  
\- Calmez-vous Cornelius on va…  
\- Que je me calme ! Que je me calme Albus ! Potter est responsable de la mort de dizaines de Moldus d'où sa propre famille ! Le feu magique a brûlé pendant trois jours sans que les Moldus où nous même ne puissions l'éteindre. Rien et je dis bien rien, n'a pu l'arrêter jusqu'à qu'il brûle entièrement le pâté de maisons où il vivait ! S'époumona Fudge avant d'aller se servir un verre de whisky pur feu et de l'avaler d'une traite.  
\- Allons Cornelius, ne vous mettez pas dans un état comme ça voyons. Potter ne peut être tenu responsable pour de la magie accidentelle…  
\- Accidentelle vous dites ! Les flammes étaient dorées Albus ! Elles étaient si brûlantes qu'après leur passage, il ne restait rien ! Que de la terre battue ! Et heureusement que les Moldus ont trouvé comme explication un nouveau produit chimique proche du feu grégeois ! Vingt morts Albus ! Vingt ! C'est même encore plus que son sinistre parrain…  
\- Je sais Cornelius, mais nous devons trouver une solution pour que le jeune Harry…  
\- Dumbledore ! Il est le seul survivant des flammes ! Et on ignore toujours comment il a fait pour ne pas brûler avec sa famille ! Je n'ai pas le choix, la moitié des chefs de mes services veulent une explication, il va avoir un procès soyez-en sûr. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est taire le nom d'Harry Potter et le juger en huit clos.  
\- Bien et où se trouve le petit ? dit Dumbledore d'un air las.  
\- Il se trouve à Saint Mangouste dans une chambre de haute surveillance dans le plus grand secret, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Les guérisseurs lui ont diagnostiqué une importante baisse de magie, si importante qu'ils ne savent pas s'il va complètement récupérer…  
\- Pauvre petit… dit Dumbledore d'un air profondément triste…  
\- C'est malheureux Albus, je vous l'accorde… répondit Fudge en se servant un deuxième Whisky pur feu qui subit le même sort que le premier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Ste Mangouste

Harry cligna des yeux. Il se réveilla soudain dans le noir. Il avait à présent l'impression que son corps était fourbu, tous ses muscles étaient anesthésiés comme s'il était resté trop longtemps immobile. Il posa une main sur sa tête et sentit un bandage sous ses doigts.

Petit à petit, son corps engourdi revenait à la normale et il commença à distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était dans un petit lit avec des draps blancs. Son regard vagabonda vers le reste de la pièce et il vit qu'elle était bien plus grande que sa propre chambre. Tout était blanc sauf le sol, recouvert de parquet. Une petite commode se trouvait le long d'un des murs de la pièce, et une vasque ainsi qu'un grand broc d'eau étaient posés dessus.

« Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia… » Dit Harry, dont les souvenirs commençaient à revenir, en s'agitant dans son lit, pris de panique.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme en uniforme couleur vert citron avec un drôle d'emblème sur la poitrine représentant un bout de bois et un os croisés.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé. Ne vous agitez pas, du calme, mon garçon, tout va bien…  
\- Mais où est tante Pétunia, je suis où… ? dit le jeune Harry, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
\- Là… là… Vous êtes un brave petit garçon, » dit la guérisseuse en s'asseyant sur le bord du petit lit pour le réconforter.

Harry se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, c'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il n'avait ressenti tant de tendresse de la part d'un adulte.

« Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste, mon petit. Je vais aller chercher le guérisseur qui s'occupe de vous, » dit la guérisseuse en prenant le menton d'Harry pour qu'il voie son sourire.

Elle se leva en lui faisant un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Harry sécha ses larmes et se calma petit à petit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce. L'un d'eux était habillé tout comme la dame d'avant et avait un dossier dans les bras, tandis que le second était encore plus surprenant : il portait une longue robe bleu nuit, et avait l'air légèrement triste. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés brillèrent à la lueur des bougies qui s'étaient allumées à leur entrée dans la pièce. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune posées au milieu de son nez aquilin.

« Bonjour, jeune homme, je suis votre guérisseur, le guérisseur Hippocrate, et voici le professeur Dumbledore. Bien, alors, quel est votre nom ?  
\- Je m'appelle Harry… répondit Harry de sa petite voix fluette.  
\- Dursley, Harry Dursley, le coupa Dumbledore en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Harry.  
\- …Euh, oui, Harry Dursley… répondit Harry en posant un regard interrogateur sur Dumbledore.  
\- Bien, bien, dit le guérisseur en se raclant la gorge. Que vous rappelez-vous avant votre réveil ici ?  
\- J'étais en colère… du feu partout et ces tous… dit le jeune Harry avec un air étonné.  
\- Bien… répondit le guérisseur en prenant des notes avec une plume sur son dossier. Je vais vous examiner, n'ayez pas peur, dit-il en posant son dossier pour sortir un bout de bois et l'agiter au-dessus de Harry avec des mouvements compliqués qui produisirent de drôles de formes et de couleurs.  
\- C'est quoi ça, on dirait de la magie ! s'exclama le jeune Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. Le guérisseur regarda brièvement Dumbledore et continua ses mouvements compliqués.  
\- C'est bien de la magie, Harry. Le guérisseur regarde comment va la tienne, répondit Dumbledore en souriant gentiment à Harry.  
\- La magie, ça n'existe pas ! répondit Harry en se mettant en boule et en tremblant légèrement. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard éloquent.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, ça ne fait aucun mal, répondit Dumbledore avec le plus de gentillesse possible. Harry se détendit et se rallongea sur son lit.  
\- Bien, tout à l'air d'aller bien, votre niveau de magie est encore bas mais remonte doucement. D'ici peu de temps, tout sera revenu à la normale, dit le guérisseur Hippocrate en souriant à son jeune patient. Je vais vous laisser la suite, professeur Dumbledore. Appelez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, » dit-il en ramassant le dossier avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dumbledore s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir sur un coin, tout en souriant au jeune Harry.

« Dites, pourquoi doit pas dire mon nom? demanda Harry.  
\- Eh bien, vois-tu, le nom que tu portes est bien connu, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils l'apprennent. Si quiconque te demande ton nom, Harry, c'est Dursley, comprends-tu ?  
\- Non, pas trop… mais je le ferai… répondit le petit Harry en regardant cette étrange personne.  
\- C'est bien, Harry, tu es un grand garçon, maintenant, dit Dumbledore en souriant.  
\- Pourquoi vous portez une robe ? C'est pas pour les filles… ? Pouffa doucement Harry.  
\- Non, Harry, dans le monde de la magie, c'est tout à fait normal, mais pour les Moldus comme ton oncle et ta tante, des personnes sans pouvoir magique, cela ne se fait pas.  
\- C'est compliqué, tout ce que vous dites… répondit le jeune Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Où est tante Pétunia ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
\- Elle… elle est partie, Harry, tout comme ton oncle et ton cousin, répondit tristement Dumbledore.  
\- Comme maman et papa ? demanda Harry.  
\- Oui, comme tes parents… répondit Dumbledore, une larme roulant doucement sur sa joue.  
\- Mais… je… suis tout seul…. répondit Harry en commençant à verser de grosses larmes.  
\- Chut… Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. On va s'occuper de toi, c'est promis… » Répondit Dumbledore en prenant le jeune Harry dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier, épuisé par tant d'émotions, s'endormit dans les bras de Dumbledore.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour que tout s'arrange… Enfin, je l'espère… » Rajouta Dumbledore à lui-même avec un air de profonde réflexion tout en berçant Harry dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Jugement

Tous les personnages et les lieux que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling le reste m'appartient.

« Bien, tu as compris, Harry ? Tu vas passer par cette porte et t'asseoir sur la chaise en fer au centre de la salle, dit Dumbledore à un jeune Harry, pas sûr de lui, qui lançait des regards à la ronde comme pour trouver une cachette.  
\- Euh… oui, mais pourquoi tout seul ? répondit Harry en regardant Dumbledore avec des yeux larmoyants.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, je serai dans la salle aussi, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, c'est promis… Allez, c'est l'heure, entre, » répondit Dumbledore en regardant sa montre à gousset et en poussant légèrement Harry vers la porte ouverte.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en entrant dans une immense pièce ronde qui ressemblait à un grand amphithéâtre vide, éclairée par un brasero qui pendait du plafond, faisant danser des lueurs orangées sur les murs. Face à lui, des silhouettes plongées dans l'ombre parlaient à voix basse. Lorsque les doubles portes se refermèrent derrière Harry, un silence inquiétant s'installa.  
Une voix d'homme s'éleva alors dans la salle :

« Asseyez-vous, jeune homme. »

Harry essaya vaillamment de monter sur cette chaise trop haute pour lui. Des rires étouffés s'élevèrent dans la salle ainsi que des « le pauvre », « Qu'on l'aide, voyons ». Après deux bonnes minutes passées à essayer de grimper sur la chaise, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et le fit léviter avec précaution pour le poser debout sur le siège. Ce dernier, ébahi, lui fit un grand sourire, qui fit sourire une bonne partie de l'assistance. Les chaînes se dressèrent dans un cliquetis menaçant, ce qui refroidit d'un coup les ardeurs du jeune Harry, qui se dépêcha de s'asseoir sans bouger un muscle, de peur qu'elles ne se referment sur lui. Heureusement pour lui, au bout d'un moment, elles redevinrent inertes. Il regarda les silhouettes assises face à lui, sur les bancs qui le dominaient.  
Harry essaya de les compter mais elles étaient bien plus nombreuses que les doigts de ses deux mains, habillées de robes de sorcier couleur prune, brodées sur la poitrine d'un M dessiné d'une manière qu'il avait déjà vue dans un des livres de Dudley qui traitait de chevaliers et d'un personnage ressemblant à Dumdor. Certains le regardaient avec des expressions amusées, d'autres avec une franche curiosité.  
Face à lui se tenait un sorcier corpulent, à l'air nerveux, qui arborait un sourire crispé. Une sorcière de grande taille, les cheveux poivre et sel, courts, était assise à sa gauche. Elle avait l'air sévère et portait un monocle. À la droite du sorcier était installé Dumdor qui rangea sa baguette avant de se rasseoir.

« Très bien, dit Fudge, l'accusé étant présent, l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Vous êtes prête ? lança-t-il en tournant la tête.  
\- Oui, Monsieur le ministre, » répondit une voix aigrelette et haut perchée, faisant sursauter Harry qui tourna son regard vers cette dernière.

Assise tout au bout du premier rang, elle ressemblait à un gros crapaud. La sorcière avait une grosse tête sur un cou quasi inexistant, comme celui de l'oncle Vernon, pensa Harry. Ses grands yeux ronds sortaient légèrement de leurs orbites et elle avait des cheveux courts et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la table, sa plume était prête.

« Audience disciplinaire du 5 mai… »

Harry détourna son attention de ce qui se disait dans la salle et regarda les taches de couleur orangée danser tout près de sa main. Il leva son regard pour observer une sorte d'énorme passoire où un feu brûlait, irradiant la chaleur. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes et il crut entendre une mélodie lancinante aux intonations gutturales. Les flammes semblaient grandir sous son regard et saturèrent son champ de vision. Il perdit la notion du temps…

« Silence, silence, je vous prie ! dit Fudge en tapant sur la table avec un maillet de bois. Je disais, JE DISAIS, Harry James Potter, domicilié anciennement au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu, LE PRÉVENU… »

Cette déclaration suscita un tollé, bon nombre des personnes présentes n'ayant pas reconnu l'accusé, qui portait toujours un bandage autour de la tête.  
Harry sursauta. Les coups de maillet le ramenèrent sur Terre. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Dans la salle, son nom avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Bon nombre de sorciers chuchotaient ouvertement les uns avec les autres, d'autres semblaient complètement abattus suite à cette terrible nouvelle.

« Silence dans la salle ! Silence, je vous prie… »

Au bout d'un certain temps, le silence revint dans l'assistance et Fudge put arrêter de marteler la table de coups de maillet.

« Bien. Les charges, » dit Fudge en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place.

Il sortit un parchemin et lut à haute voix :

« Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : avoir fait usage de magie accidentelle ayant causé un incendie à son domicile du 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, lequel s'étant rapidement propagé aux maisons voisines, brûlant tout le quartier de Privet Drive, a causé la mort sans intention de la donner à vingt Moldus, à la date du 14 avril à douze heures vingt-trois, en violation de l'article 13 du Code international du secret magique ainsi que de l'Article 222-19 et 322-1 du Code pénal sorcier. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, anciennement domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey ? demanda Fudge en lançant à Harry un regard interrogateur par-dessus son parchemin.  
\- Oui, répondit Harry de sa petite voix fluette.  
\- Comment avez-vous donc fait pour produire ces flammes ?  
\- C'est pas moi, elles ont fait pouf d'un coup partout… répondit Harry avec des grands yeux choqués.  
\- Cornelius, il est inutile de l'interroger, il est bien trop jeune pour comprendre les conséquences de ses actes, intervint Dumbledore en posant une main sur le bras de Fudge.  
\- Bien, vous avez sans nul doute raison, Albus, répondit Fudge d'un ton las. L'accusé a-t-il des témoins à décharge ? demanda-t-il en regardant à la ronde autour de lui.  
\- Tous les témoins présents au début de l'incident sont des Moldus, ainsi que les victimes… répondit Amélia Bones en replaçant son monocle.  
\- J'ai le rapport du guérisseur Hippocrate sur l'état de santé de M. Potter à son entrée à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste, intervint Dumbledore en levant un dossier puis en en faisant passer des copies à l'aide de sa baguette aux autres personnes présentes.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons étudier tout cela. Harry, vous pouvez sortir, un Auror vous attend dehors pour vous tenir compagnie le temps que nous prenions une décision, » dit Fudge en lui faisant un sourire crispé.

Harry, trop content de sortir, courut comme une fusée jusqu'à la porte sous le sourire amusé de certains, tandis que d'autres arboraient une expression pincée. Une fois la porte fermée, il vit s'approcher un homme chauve qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il portait à l'oreille un unique anneau d'or.

« Bonjour, jeune homme, je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt. Je suis ici pour te tenir compagnie. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande moi, dit-il d'une voix grave et lente.  
\- Oui, Monsieur… » répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

Kingsley s'assit sur un banc près de la porte et désigna la place vide à côté de lui, puis il ouvrit un journal et se mit à le lire en gardant un œil sur Harry. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce dernier prit place à côté de lui et se mit à balancer les pieds dans le vide tout en regardant les pages du journal où des images bougeaient toutes seules.  
La porte se rouvrit et le crapaud fit signe à Harry de revenir dans la salle en lui souriant. Un long frisson descendit dans son dos et ce fut seulement quand la sorcière ne fut plus en vue qu'il se décida à entrer dans la salle. Cette dernière était en pleine effervescence. Harry alla jusqu'à la chaise de fer où Dumbledore le refit léviter pour qu'il s'asseye.

« Silence dans la salle ! dit Fudge en tapant du maillet sur la table. Bien, après délibération, nous vous déclarons coupable des charges retenues contre vous. Vous devrez faire dix ans de prison ferme à Azkaban, mais suite à des circonstances atténuantes, nous avons décidé que vous devrez passer ces années sous la tutelle…  
\- Monsieur le ministre, j'aurais quelque chose à ajouter, si vous me le permettez, dit un homme blond au teint pâle et au nez pointu avec des yeux gris très clairs et froids.  
\- Euh, oui, je vous en prie, Abraxas… répondit Fudge avec un sourire crispé.  
\- Je voulais signaler à cette noble assemblée que d'après l'article 222-19 et 322-1 du Code pénal sorcier, il est clairement dit qu'aucune circonstance atténuante ne permet l'emprisonnement de l'accusé ailleurs qu'à Azkaban, conformément au décret signé en 1238 sur la détention de prisonniers jugés coupables des charges retenues à leur encontre… dit l'homme en brandissant un petit livre rouge devant l'assistance.  
\- Abraxas, vous ne pensez pas utiliser une telle loi ! répondit Dumbledore en se levant avec une mine farouche.  
\- Hélas, elle est toujours en vigueur ! » dit Abraxas pour enfoncer le clou de sa plaidoirie.

Dumbledore retomba sur son siège, l'air choqué.

« Amélia ? dit Fudge.  
\- C'est la loi mot pour mot, Monsieur le ministre…  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas envoyer un enfant dans un tel endroit à cause d'une lacune dans une loi qui date du Moyen-Âge ! De plus, comment réagirait l'opinion publique en apprenant une telle nouvelle ? dit Dumbledore en tapant du poing sur la table.  
\- Personne n'est au-dessus des lois, Dumbledore, fit Abraxas d'un ton mielleux. De plus, toujours d'après cette loi, l'accusé devra recevoir la marque d'Osbert…  
\- Nous ne l'utilisons plus depuis le XVIIIème siècle ! » dit Dumbledore, outré.

Fudge, plongé dans la lecture du petit livre rouge, devint de plus en plus pâle.

« Tout ce que M. Malefoy a mentionné est véridique, dit Amélia Bones en fermant le petit livre rouge d'un air affligé. Rien n'est mentionné par rapport a l'âge de l'accusé, j'en ai bien peur.  
\- Certes, mais d'après l'une des premières lois de ce pays, établie par Merlin lui-même, chaque jeune sorcier doit être formé à la magie, quelles que soient les circonstances ! C'est conformément à cette loi que Poudlard a été créé ! Il est bien indiqué que nulle exception, quelle que soit l'origine ou le sexe du sorcier, ne peut le priver de son droit à l'éducation magique ! De ce fait, Harry Potter devra suivre…  
\- D'après la loi que vous invoquez, Dumbledore, il n'est fait nulle mention d'un lieu spécifique où il devra recevoir cette éducation. Il pourra très bien la recevoir d'un professeur attitré à Azkaban, tout comme certains étudiants le font de chez eux... » dit Abraxas avec un sourire en coin.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry et le regarda avec un air de totale impuissance.

« Bien. Hum. Donc. L'accusé devra passer dix ans à la prison d'Azkaban où il suivra à partir de l'âge de six ans un enseignement magique dispensé par un Auror qui sera ultérieurement désigné par cette cour, puis de pratique et d'initiation à la magie à onze ans, comme le prévoit la loi. De plus, l'accusé recevra la marque d'Osbert… dit Fudge d'un air affligé en regardant l'assemblée.  
\- En prison… vais en prison… ? demanda Harry avec des yeux grands ouverts et remplis d'effroi. Vous aviez promis, Dumdor ! Vous aviez promis… sanglota-t-il sous le regard affligé de Dumbledore et de toute l'assistance.  
\- AUROR… Raccompagnez l'accusé pour qu'il reçoive la marque d'Osbert… » dit Amélia Bones d'un ton affecté.

Kingsley ouvrit les portes et eut un moment de stupeur en entendant sa supérieure.

« Je vous demande pardon, Madame la directrice du Département de la justice magique, mais…  
\- Vous avez bien entendu, Auror Shacklebolt. Raccompagnez l'accusé pour qu'il reçoive la marque d'Osbert. »

Kingsley afficha un air profondément choqué avant de s'avancer et de prendre dans ses bras un jeune Harry qui répétait en boucle « promis » et « Dumdor » en sanglotant…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 La marque d'Osbert

Les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur Kingsley qui portait un jeune Harry Potter en pleurs. Les membres du Magenmagot avaient formé des petits groupes dans les tribunes.  
Cornelius Fudge avait l'air abattu et parlait avec Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'Amelia Bones, qui était tout aussi mal. L'un des groupes était plus important que les autres et au milieu de ce groupe, Abraxas Malefoy parlait à voix basse à ses homologues.

« Vous aviez raison, Abraxas ! Tout s'est déroulé comme vous l'aviez prévu… dit un petit homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard perçant.  
\- Évidemment ! Le plus dur a été de convaincre cet imbécile de Fudge de faire ce procès. Au début, il était très réticent, mais j'ai su trouver les mots pour le convaincre…  
\- Oui, une brillante idée de faire un procès à huis clos. Le fait qu'aucun membre du Magenmagot ne sache ni son âge, ni son nom, fut une franche réussite ! Même la presse n'a pu trouver le moindre indice sur le responsable de cette catastrophe, dit le petit homme, ce qui fit acquiescer les autres membres de leur petit groupe.  
\- Effectivement… Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait été impossible de le juger. Les autres membres du Magenmagot auraient voté une mention spéciale pour le disculper de toute cette histoire. Cet imbécile de Fudge ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il violait la loi en jugeant un enfant si jeune, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Toute cette histoire a joué en notre faveur, ça jette le discrédit sur Fudge et supprime la grande influence que Potter aurait eue plus tard… Imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec elle… Un sang-mêlé, de plus ! dit avec dégoût un homme blond, bien portant, avec une grosse moustache.  
\- Comment avez-vous eu l'idée pour la marque, Abraxas ? demanda le petit homme aux cheveux de jais.  
\- Tous les Malefoy la connaissent, elle a été créée par un de mes illustres ancêtres qui, d'ailleurs, se révèle fort pratique pour cette affaire, répondit Malefoy d'un air hautain.  
\- Certes, mais maintenant, il va falloir faire un Serment inviolable, dit un homme grand et mince aux cheveux courts.  
\- Un désagrément bien moindre, je trouve. On ne pourra plus parler ouvertement de cette histoire mais ça en vaut quand même la peine, répondit l'homme blond enrobé portant une grosse moustache, en haussant les épaules.  
\- Membres du Magenmagot, il est temps de reprendre votre place, nous allons procéder au Serment, » dit Amelia Bones d'une voix forte.

Peu à peu, les membres du jury regagnèrent leur place en silence, sous le regard perçant de Bones.  
Une fois installés, tous les membres du jury tendirent la main devant eux. Fudge commença alors à réciter les paroles du Serment inviolable que tous reprirent derrière lui. Des filaments de magie sortirent de la baguette de Fudge et lièrent les membres du Magenmagot ensemble.

« Bien, maintenant nous devons choisir sept d'entre nous pour procéder au rituel de la marque d'Osbert… des volontaires ? » demanda Fudge, arborant un teint pâle.

Cinq mains se levèrent parmi les membres présents. Parmi les mains levées se trouvait celle d'Amelia Bones, de l'homme mince aux cheveux courts, de l'homme blond bien portant avec une grosse moustache, d'une femme portant des lunettes cerclées rectangulaires ainsi que du petit homme aux cheveux de jais.

« Personne d'autre ? demanda Fudge à la ronde.  
\- Je suis également volontaire, répondit Dumbledore avant de poser son regard sur Malefoy. Je pense que M. Malefoy devrait aussi être des nôtres, vu que c'est lui qui a mentionné la marque… dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy.  
\- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, répondit Abraxas d'un ton mesuré avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous avons nos sept membres pour le rituel, » dit Amelia Bones en se levant, suivie des autres volontaires.

Le petit groupe, dirigé par Amelia Bones et Albus Dumbledore, quitta la salle et parcourut le couloir sur sa droite, baguette levée, diffusant une lumière argentée autour. Abraxas parlait à voix basse au petit homme aux cheveux de jais, sous le regard perçant de Dumbledore qui les regardait de temps en temps à la dérobée.  
Leurs pas les menèrent toujours plus loin dans ce couloir. Des pierres noires et lisses recouvraient les murs. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes avant de descendre une volée de marches se trouvant sur leur gauche. Le petit groupe arriva enfin devant une grande porte noire, sur les renforcements en métal de laquelle se trouvaient des runes gravées.  
Dumbledore pénétra en premier dans une salle ronde au plafond en forme de dôme, suivi des autres membres du groupe.  
Les murs étaient constitués de grosses pierres sombres recouvertes par endroits de lichen et éclairés par des torches, ce qui donnait une impression austère. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un cercle de runes gravées à même le sol. Au centre de ce dernier se trouvait le jeune Harry Potter, debout, qui tremblait légèrement.  
Sous ses yeux effrayés, les sept volontaires prirent place tout autour de lui. Les yeux du jeune Harry se posèrent sur Dumbledore, le suppliant du regard de l'aider. Dumbledore préféra ne pas croiser son regard et fixa un point imaginaire au-dessus de Harry...  
Soudain, les sept sorciers se mirent à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles tout en levant les bras devant eux, paumes vers le haut, ce qui fit sursauter, sous le coup de la surprise, le jeune Harry.  
Peu à peu, les runes autour d'Harry s'illuminèrent au rythme des paroles et s'élevèrent dans la salle, formant une sorte de dôme. Harry poussa un cri de douleur quand les runes au sol prirent vie et se mirent à ramper vers lui, puis montèrent le long de son corps. Les cris de douleur devinrent des hurlements quand les runes se posèrent sur son front, formant des cercles concentriques autour de sa cicatrice. Un feu doré sortit de son corps, produisant une véritable tornade de flammes autour de lui. Certains membres du groupe, stupéfaits d'un tel phénomène, arrêtèrent de psalmodier. Le feu autour d'Harry s'intensifia et se propagea dans tout le cercle de runes, arrêté par une barrière invisible.  
Au bout d'un moment, seuls les cris d'Harry retentirent dans la salle. Les membres du Magenmagot, ayant fini leur rituel, restèrent stupéfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient. Les flammes dorées devenaient de plus en plus violentes, effectuant des sortes d'expansions soudaines, produisant une pression sur la barrière de runes magiques qui devenaient de plus en plus visibles. Cette dernière éclata dans un son de verre brisé.  
Les sorciers se précipitèrent contre les murs de la salle pour fuir les flammes. Le sorcier blond, moins rapide que les autres, fut rattrapé par une des phases d'expansion, qui brûla l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à éteindre les flammes dorées, il déchira plus qu'il n'enleva sa robe de sorcier, la jetant au plus vite, avant de courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rejoindre le mur le plus proche.  
Les sorciers paniqués lancèrent des sorts complètements inefficaces pour arrêter la propagation des flammes. Une chaleur suffocante emplit la salle, faisant transpirer à grosses gouttes les sorciers présents, qui continuaient à lancer divers sorts pour arrêter les flammes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Puis, soudain, les flammes ainsi que les hurlements d'Harry moururent.  
Dumbledore se décolla du mur et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y n'avait pas de blessé. Tous les sorciers étaient indemnes, mis à part la robe du sorcier blond. Dumbledore resta interdit par ce qui venait de se produire. Non seulement le jeune Harry avait détruit une des barrières les plus solides du monde magique, mais il avait aussi complètement détruit le cercle de runes gravé sur le sol. Les flammes étaient si puissantes que les pierres avaient explosé sous la chaleur, produisant un petit cratère où se trouvait Harry Potter en position fœtale. Dumbledore posa une main sur le cou du jeune Harry.

« Il… il va bien ?… demanda Amelia Bones d'une voix incertaine.  
\- Oui, il respire toujours… répondit Dumbledore avec un regard soucieux.  
\- Il ne devrait pas. Vous avez vu la puissance de ces flammes ? dit le sorcier blond en s'approchant.  
\- Vous devriez vous recouvrir, MacFarlan… dit Amelia Bones d'un ton pincé en regardant le sorcier blond torse nu, exposant au regard moqueur des autres sorciers un ventre énorme, seulement habillé d'un caleçon ample, blanc, avec des balais volants dessus.  
\- Humm, oui…. » Répondit MacFarlan, l'air extrêmement gêné, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, et agitant sa baguette pour faire apparaître une nouvelle robe couleur prune dont il se vêtit rapidement.

Dumbledore retourna sur le dos le jeune Harry, recouvert d'une suie d'un noir profond, et remarqua plusieurs choses. Les vêtements d'Harry avaient complètement disparus, ainsi que ses lunettes. Ses cheveux, ainsi que ses sourcils avaient également brûlé, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de brûlure sur sa peau. Dumbledore utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage sur Harry, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de brûlure et resta interdit devant ce qu'il vit. La peau pâle d'Harry semblait légèrement dorée, des lignes aux motifs compliqués entrelacés de runes magiques de couleur argentée recouvraient son corps et la cicatrice sur son front avait complètement disparu. Peu à peu, sous le regard médusé des sorciers, les motifs argentés disparurent doucement pour laisser place à une peau pâle légèrement dorée.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! s'exclama MacFarlan, en remettant en place sa robe de sorcier.  
\- La marque n'est pas supposée faire ça ! D'ailleurs, elle est passée où sa marque ? » Renchérit Malefoy.

Dumbledore examina entièrement le corps du jeune Harry. Il trouva la marque tatouée sur sa nuque, la recouvrant complètement. De couleur argentée, les runes magiques étaient entrelacées de motifs compliqués. Animées d'une vie propre, elle bougeait lentement, formant différentes formes géométriques complexes.

« Elle ne devrait pas se trouver là… et encore moins bouger ou avoir cette couleur… dit le petit sorcier aux cheveux de jais, d'une voix blanche.  
\- C'est un vrai démon, je vous le dis ! » S'exclama MacFarlan, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le corps du jeune Harry.

Harry se mit à remuer et ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de poser le dos de la main sur ses paupières.

« Démon… c'est moi… ? » demanda Harry d'un ton interrogatif.

Dumbledore lança un regard noir à MacFarlan avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Daemon… tu t'appelles Daemon… répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.  
\- Daemon… Le démon des flammes… murmura MacFarlan en reculant d'un pas, sous le regard d'avertissement de Dumbledore.  
\- Je… » Commença le jeune Harry avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Dumbledore souffla d'un ton las, puis prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital… dit Dumbledore.  
\- Bien, mais il faudra vérifier si la marque a bien fonctionné, car elle est étrange... répondit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Ne vous souciez surtout pas de son bien-être, tout ça est de votre faute ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous en prenez à un si jeune enfant, Malefoy ! Mais je le saurai ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix polaire avec un regard noir où la menace restait sous-jacente.  
\- Calmez-vous, Albus… Voyons, ne vous énervez pas… répondit Malefoy d'un ton mesuré.  
\- Que je me calme ! » Répondit Dumbledore en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, faisant un pas vers Abraxas qui se rappela soudain pourquoi tout le monde craignait Dumbledore.

L'air autour de ce dernier était rempli de magie, faisant souffler un vent puissant autour de lui. Les yeux brillant de magie, Albus toisait Abraxas Malefoy, plus aussi sûr de lui.

« Il a raison, calmez-vous, Albus, vous allez blesser le jeune... Daemon… » Dit Amelia Bones en s'interposant entre les deux hommes, tout en posant une main sur le bras d'Albus.

Dumbledore arrêta de fusiller Abraxas du regard pour lancer un regard inquiet sur le jeune garçon qu'il portait toujours dans ses bras.

« Vous avez raison, Amelia, je l'emmène de ce pas à l'hôpital, » répondit Albus en pivotant sur ses talons pour se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie de la salle.

Les sorciers présents relâchèrent un souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

« Rappelez-moi de ne pas fâcher Dumbledore… » Dit MacFarlan, ce qui fit acquiescer les autres sorciers d'un air tendu.


End file.
